parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis 'n' Henry Rescue Rangers
TV spoof of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. Cast * Chip - Dennis (Dennis the Menace and Gnasher) * Dale - Horrid Henry * Gadget Hackwrench - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls Z) * Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Zipper - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Wart - Clayton (Tarzan) * Snort - Jafar (Aladdin) * Mole - Stromboli (Pinocchio) * Spunky - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Mandy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Professor Nimnul - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Robot Dogs - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * MacDuff - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Roger - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Lord Howie - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Sheriff - Sultan (Aladdin) * Tammy - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Bink - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) * Mother Squirrel - Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Mother Booby - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Baby Booby - Dumbo * Mr. Dumpty - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Nog - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Cruiser and Bruiser - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Jolly Roger - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Vonda Clutchcoin - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Cheddarhead Charlie - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Camembert Katie - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Aldrin Klordane - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Percy - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Aldrin's Henchman - Themselves * Detective Donald Drake - Peter Pan * Plato - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Gribbish - Roger (101 Dalmatians) * Clyde Cosgrove - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Kismet - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Sir Colby - Bartok (Anastasia) * Captain Colonel - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Elliott - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) * Bruin - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Heebee - Timon (The Lion King) * Jeebee - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Ting a Ling - Simba (The Lion King) * Ming Ting - Nala (The Lion King) * Maltese De Sade - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) * Le Sewer - Batty (FernGully) * Ratatouille - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Normie - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Marvin - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Stormy - Zazu (The Lion King) * Pop Top - Count Duckula * Bubbles - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Myron - Danger Mouse * Hiram - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Wexler - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Dr. Crockery - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Don Quijole - Pluto (Disney) * El Emenopeo - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Tito Manuel Iago Young - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Parrots - The Crows (Dumbo) * Heinrich Von Sugarbottom - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Darby Spree - The King (Cinderella) * 2nd Leprechaun - The Huntsman (Snow White) * Druella O'Midas - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Chirp Sing - Iago (Aladdin) * Emperor - Captain Shang (Mulan) * Su Lin - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Emperor's Guards - Ling, Yao and Chien Po (Mulan) * The Greatest Spy in the World - Hades (Hercules) * Spy Rats - The Fates (Hercules) * Lahwhinie - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls Z) * Seymour - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Ma - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Spud - Pain (Hercules) * Fry - Panic (Hercules) * Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Goverage Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Elmyra Fudd (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Rocko and Moose - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Rat Capone - Scar (The Lion King) * Sugar Ray - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Arnold Mousenegger - T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Midge - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Mrs. Sweeney - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Todd - Lampwick (Pinocchio) * Jack and Nickles - Sim and Am (Lady and the Tramp) * Chief Beetlebreath - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Ribbit - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Chow Li - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Tommy Chow - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Hu Yu - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Genghis Cat - Sabor (Tarzan) * Dog Barman - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Junior - Pinocchio * Junior's Mom - Pocahontas * Canina La Fur - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Zsa Zsa Labrador - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Wild Bill Hiccup - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:DennisandBlossomRockz